Unbirthday - The forgotten part
by Nigika
Summary: Gil x Oz/Oz X Gil. Oz had wished for Ada to choose someone reasonable. Someone who you could trust and who could protect her. Wasn't Gil the perfect choice then? Why couldn't Oz feel relieved? (Takes place during the events of the drama CD 'Unbirthday' when Oz thinks that Gil was the one Ada fell in love with.)


Hello there :3 This is my first english fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. The setting is during chapter 47, where the gang is at a tea party. In the drama CD, the group starts to guess who Ada is in love with and in the end Oz arrives at the false conclusion that it must be Gil. This fanfiction starts at that point.

**Unbirthday – The forgotten Part**

"He is very gentlemanly towards girls. He always smiles at me, but he seems to be sad somehow. He is mature, but also has a childish side. He mostly wears black and his eyes are of a beautiful golden color. Well and… when I asked him what his favorite animal was, he told me that he hates cats."

Oz was hiding in a corner, far away from the tea party.

_Gil, you idiot. Why of all persons is he the one that Ada fell in love with?_

Oz could not accept it. It was hard enough for him to accept the fact that his little sister was now old enough to fall in love, but that it had to be Gil… why Gil?

The blonde sighed and leaned against the tree. He could not understand himself why it upset him so much. He had wished for Ada to choose someone reasonable. Someone who you could trust and who could protect her. Wasn't Gil the perfect choice then? Why couldn't Oz feel relieved?

No, Oz could not feel happy about it. He just couldn't. It flustered him. But why?

Oz imagined Gil and Ada being together. How Gil would do anything to save her when she was in danger. He could imagine it vividly. Gil's worried face and how he would look at her, his eyes full of love and devotion. How Gil would only have eyes for Ada. How he would call her name over and over again. Always. When he was happy, when he was worried, when he was sad. Only this one name.

No, no, no and NO!

Oz had seen all of these emotions on Gil's face several times. But the name he was calling was…

_Oz!_

Oz's eyes widened when he finally realized why he could not accept a relationship between Gil and Ada.

_Gil belongs only to me. He is MY servant and he should just call MY name!_

* * *

"Oz! Where did he run off to? Oz? Oz!"

Gilbert was worried and kept shouting Oz's name. Where did he run off to? What had been on his mind? Wherever he was, it could be dangerous there. All those worries regarding his master drove Gilbert crazy.

"I will search for him."

Gilbert turned around in surprise. Ada was looking at him with a determined expression on her face.

"I think he got something wrong. It's my fault. Don't worry. I know my brother well enough. I will find him."

* * *

Oz was now sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his head rested on his knees. He always did that when he was feeling down.

_What should I do? I can't break my sister's heart just because I don't want to share Gil… _

He had never been in such a situation before. It had always been natural that Gil only had eyes for him. Gil, his loyal servant, who would never leave him. Oz had believed in Gil's promise.

"Big brother! I finally found you!"

_Ada?_

Oz turned around and there was his now older sister standing behind him.

"Ah Ada, I'm sorry that I left so suddenly. I just needed some exercise." Oz stood up again and smiled his usual fake smile.

"Big Brother… I know that your smile is not real… Please don't force yourself to look happy in front of me…" , Ada answered in a sad voice.

Oz's smile froze. Ada really knew him well.

"I think you got something wrong when I talked about the person I liked…", Ada continued. "I did not mean Gil."

It took a load off Oz's mind.

_So…it'n not Gil. But who's it then?_

Ada seemed to notice Oz's confusion. She blushed and averted her eyes. But instead of revealing her true love, she continued: "I would have never fallen in love with Gil. Do you remember how much fun we three had when we explored the mansion? But Gil always belonged more to my brother than to me. Gil has always been your servant in the first place. I know both of you well. And of course I know that Gil has always been my brother's special person."

Oz flushed seriously.

"EEEEHHHH?" Oz pranced and his voice went a few octaves higher. "He is my servant, duh! Of course he's always by my side! That's the reason! Servants HAVE to always be by their master's side to fulfill every one of their wishes instantly!"

Ada snickered as she watched her older brother flustered in embarrassment.

"Please wait here for a moment. I'm going to search for Gil and send him to you."

* * *

Gilbert still didn't know what was going on when he spotted Oz waiting for him in a corner.

The boy stood there with his arms crossed as he observed his servant approaching him. He had a weird expression on his face. It looked like a mixture of anger and embarrassment. As if he was embarrassed and tried to cover his emotion with anger.

Whatever it was, Gil knew he should better be careful. He knew how sensitive and incalculable his master could be when he wore that expression on his face.

Gilbert carefully kneeled down in front of his master.

"I don't know what I have done wrong, but I'm sorry, Oz. Please don't be mad at m-"

KABOOM!

The black haired man did not grasp what was happening to him when he suddenly lay on the ground with his back. The blonde had kicked him.

"Gahhh-"

"You should have told me that it's not you! And I thought you knew all the time who Ada was in love with and just didn't tell me. You are MY servant and I mean ONLY mine, do you understand? You should only call MY name!"

Gilbert slowly picked himself up and stared at Oz in confusion. What was he talking about? Oz was still looking down at him with a mixture of anger and embarrassment on his face. He had drawn himself up to his full height, hands on hips, as if to demonstrate his dominance.

As the still irritated men did not answer him, the blonde repeated: "Did you understand me? Answer me! Are you my slave?"

"Ye-yes." Gilbert was still confused. But it seemed to be better to agree with him now.

"And I mean only MY slave?"

"Yes."

"And you will always call only my name?"

"Yes."

"And you have eyes only for me?"

"Ye-yes, of course!"

Slowly it began to dawn on Gilbert. Oz had thought that Gilbert was the person who Ada was in love with. And he was scared that Gilbert would neglect him if that was the case.

All of a sudden Gilbert began to laugh. Oz looked at him irritated and the taller male gave him a warm smile.

The black haired kneeled down in front of Oz again and took his hand. He brought it to his mouth, leaving only milliimeters between it and Oz' hand.

"Oz, you are my one and only master. I belong just to you. I only have eyes for you and I will always call only your name. As often as you want. You are my most precious person in this world."

Oz's blush on his face darkened and he averted his eyes in embarrassment. A breeze blew through the branches of the trees and the leaves rustled.

* * *

A few meters away the rest of the tea party had already gathered and watched the two without them noticing. The corner of Alice's and Elliot's mouths had dropped in surprise. Break, Leo, Ada and Oscar were grinning.

Sharon's eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed in admiration. Break turned round as he noticed it.

"O-Oz…", she babbled. "He has his servant under such a control that he kneels down in front of him immediately. He orders him to only call his name and to only have eyes for him! Starting today, Oz will be my big Diva idol!"

A sweatdrop formed on Break's head.

"That better not have any affection on myself. Damn brat."


End file.
